Drafted
by uptown funk555556
Summary: The same night a college football phenom is taken number one overall in the draft, a woman tells Benson and Amaro that he raped her. Being that he is well known for being falsely accused of rape in the past, they take the case lightly, but soon find that the previous accusation may not have been false after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Radio City Music Hall, April 23rd_

"With the first overall pick of this year's NFL Draft," the NFL commissioner started, "New York selects Jacoby Willis, quarterback from Hudson University."

Willis walked out onto the stage, with his new team's jersey and cap in hand. He had a huge grin on his face as he shook the commissioner's hand and then took photos with him.

"New York takes the hometown boy, despite all of the controversy that surrounded him during his days at Hudson. Good move, guys?" a TV analysts asked his colleagues.

"Absolutely," one former player and current analyst said, "Willis has obviously cleaned up his act, and New York knows that, otherwise they wouldn't have taken him. This guy is the future of this franchise.

 _SVU Precinct, later that night_

"Jacoby Willis," Finn said, "Rapist-turned first overall pick. Not the kind of comeback story I'm used to hearing."

"Oh come on," Nick said, "You know he never raped that girl. That case never even made it to us before the D.A. dropped it."

"Still, I was looking forward to having that guy leave this city," Finn replied, "I guess we're stuck with him for good now."

"The guy's got a great arm," Nick shot back, "I give it two years tops before he takes us to the Super Bowl."

"Two years?" Amanda asked, "Those are some pretty lofty expectations for a guy who has never played in a pro game before."

Nick shook his head with a smirk just as his phone rang, "Detective Amaro, SVU," he answered.

"My name is Rick Reiser, I run a bar on 45th," the caller started, "I've got a girl here who claims she was just raped."

 _Reiser Sports Bar, twenty minutes later_

"She came in about three hours ago," Rick told Nick and Olivia as they walked into the bar, "she just sat there to herself. One of my bartenders kept asking her if she wanted anything, but she didn't say nothing. Eventually, I could tell something was wrong, so I asked her if she was okay and if she needed me to call her a cab. After about five minutes of me trying to get something out of her, she finally told me she had just been raped."

"Did she say who did it?" Olivia asked.

"Nope," Rick said, "couldn't get anything out of her after that, but it was all I needed to know, so I called you guys."

"Ok, we'll take it from here," Nick told him.

They both saw the woman, sitting alone at the bar, keeping to herself when Olivia approached her.

"Hi," Olivia said to her, "I'm Sgt. Olivia Benson with the NYPD. Can we talk?"

"I-I-I was raped," she muttered.

"Do you know who it was?" Olivia asked her.

The woman looked up at the TV and started crying. Olivia looked up to see who it was she was looking at: Jacoby Willis.


	2. Chapter 2

_SVU Precinct, later that night_

The woman, Christine Greer, sits at Benson's desk, going over what happened.

"I work for the team," Christine told her, "after we drafted him, it was my job to escort him to the team's draft party at the stadium. He kept on asking me things when we were in the limo, things like, 'Are you single?' or 'Have you ever done it with a top draft pick before?'. I thought he was kidding around, I get hit on a lot by the guys on the team, I'm used to it."

"Go on," Olivia gently encouraged her.

"I kind of just laughed it off, and he said, 'Bitch, is something funny? You'd be lucky to do it with me!'. I was kind of worried after that, but I just kept my distance from him during the party, and I figured that I wouldn't have to see him after that."

"Did he find you during the party?" Olivia asked her.

Christine nodded her head while trying to fight back tears, "I went up to the office to get my phone and car keys, and I tried to get on the elevator..." she began sobbing.

Olivia handed her a tissue, "Take your time," she told her.

Christine wiped away her tears and began telling the story again, "He was getting off the elevator when I tried to get on. He grabbed me and threw me into the janitor's closet. He said, 'You still think I'm funny?' and then ripped off my skirt, and... and..." she began crying again.

"Christine," Olivia said to her, "Would you be willing to see a doctor and do a rape kit?"

"Y-y-yes," Christine replied, barely able to speak over her tears.

Olivia walked out into the squad room, where Finn, Nick, and Amanda were already looking into Christine's past.

"Well?" she asked them.

"Christine graduated from Georgetown with a BS in Sports Business, then got a Master's in Business Administration from NYU," Amanda said, "She's been working for the team for the last six years."

"Willis as been accused of rape before," Olivia said, "I don't want to pursue this unless we are absolutely sure her story is true."

 _New York Team Stadium, April 24th_

"I saw Christine leave the party around 11," a team executive told Finn and Amanda, "She told me she was going to get her stuff from her desk and then leave."

"Was Jacoby Willis nearby to hear this?" Amanda asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, "yeah, he was right behind me actually. Heh, I didn't even know he was there until I turned around and saw him there. It was my first time meeting him, seems like a really nice guy. We're gonna do wonders with him at quarterback."

"Did you see where he went after you saw him?" Finn asked.

"No," the executive started, "He told me he was about to get his first piece of ass as a pro quarterback, so I high fived him and he walked away."

Rollins and Totuola exchanged a 'typical douche guy' look after his last comment.

"Did you see either of them afterwards?" Amanda asked him.

"I saw Willis," the executive said, "he looked like he was having the time of his life."

"But not Christine?" Amanda shot back.

He shook his head no, "Why? Did something happen to her?"

"Are there any security cameras we could have a look at?" Finn asked him, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, absolutely," the executive responded, signaling them to follow him.

The executive led them both to the security room.

"Guys, these are NYPD Detectives Rollins and Tutuola," the executive introduced them to the security guards on duty, "they were wondering if they could have a look at some footage from the party last night."

"From around 11," Finn said.

"I'd love to help," an older security guard said, "but all security footage from 10:30 throught 11:30 last night are gone."

Finn and Amanda looked at each other in shock.

"What do you mean gone?!" Amanda asked.

"We're missing an entire hour of security footage from last night," the guard told them.

"Who the hell was on duty last night?" Finn asked.

"Roger," the guard answered, "I tried calling him to ask where the hell they went, but he's not answering his phone."

"You got his address?" Finn asked.

"Sure do," the guard answered before looking into the employee files.

 _Residence of Roger Green, an hour later_

Finn aggressively knocked on Roger's door.

"NYPD! Open up!" he shouted. No answer.

Amanda looked around behind the house, where she saw a man running away.

"FINN!" she shouted to get his attention, before she began running after the running man.

Both Amanda and Finn ran aggressively after him, with Finn taking a detour to try and cut him off. After a little while, Finn finally tackled him to the ground.

"I didn't do nothing, I swear," the man said to Finn.

"Oh yeah, then why are you running?" Finn said before handcuffing him.

 _SVU Precinct, later that day_

"I don't know what happened to the video," Roger told Finn, "I swear to God."

"Your boss tells us you were the only one on duty last night," Finn said to him.

"I was, but I didn't do nothing to that footage."

"So then what happened to them?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know," he continued, "I swear!"

A knock was heard on the glass window of the interview room, so Finn and Amanda left Roger by himself.

"He's lying," Finn said to Olivia as they left the room.

"I know he is," Olivia replied, "The only problem is that we can't prove that he's lying."

"So what then?" Amanda asked.

"Willis was definitely the one who got him to destroy the footage," Olivia said, "mention him. He probably did it cause he thought it'd make him New York's new star quarterback's best friend. Play to him being star struck."

Finn and Amanda both walked back into the room.

"How long have you been working for the team, Rog?" Finn asked him as he sat back down.

"Four months," he said, "Not the gig I was hoping for, but it pays the bills."

"Yeah, and how about that Jacoby Willis, huh?" Amanda asked, continuing the act, "He should really turn things around for you guys this year."

Roger grinned, but then caught on to what they were leading to, "He didn't do nothing wrong," Roger said defensively.

"No one said that he did," Finn replied.

"He's a good guy, all those accusations when he was in college were wrong. He's a good guy," Roger continued to defend him.

"I bet he is," Finn said, "Did you get to meet him last night?"

Roger grinned again, "Yeah, I did. He's a great guy, he really is."

"He was nice to you, wasn't he?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," Roger answered, as his grin quickly turned into a scowl, "not like the other players. They just walk right past you, like you're not even there. And when you say hi to them, they look at you like you just insulted them. Like you shouldn't even look them in the eye, cause you're not worthy or something."

"But Willis wasn't like that, was he?" Finn asked.

Roger shook his head, "He treated me like a human being, with the respect that everyone should be treated with."

"Must have been nice," Finn started, "Big name, new star player, and here he is, being nice to you, treating you like you're his buddy."

Roger nodded, "He told me he wanted to be friends with me," he now had a huge grin once again.

"Is that why you gave him the footage?" Finn asked.

Roger's grin disappeared, "What?!"

"He acknowledged your presence, he told you he wanted to be friends," Finn started, "and there you were, star struck at the idea of being friends with the league's newest star. You didn't want to mess that up, so he asked for the security footage and you gave them to him, didn't you?!"

Roger shook his head, nervously, before breaking out in tears, "I knew I shouldn't have," Roger said, "I knew I was gonna lose my job for it, but I wanted to be friends with him! With the great Jacoby Willis!"

 _ADA Barba's office, that same day_

"We have a sworn statement from the security guard on duty saying that Willis asked for the security footage, and he gave it to him," Olivia told Barba.

"Not enough," Barba told her, "I'd be in hot water with everyone if I open a case against New York's golden boy and it turns out to be false."

"Golden boy?" Olivia asked, "This is the second time in three years that he's been accused of rape."

"Exactly," he said, "and no charges were filed last time. Can you imagine how bad all of us are going to look if we file charges this time and they end up being false again?"

"So don't file charges yet," Olivia said, "but at least give us a search warrant for his place so we can find the footage."

"Liv," Barba started, "he probably destroyed it by now. I'll give you a search warrant, and then you won't find a thing, and we'll all look bad."

"A woman was raped," Olivia said to him, "possibly two, and this guy is going to go on living a life of luxury while Christine has to work for the team he plays for, going to work every single day, seeing the man who hurt her, every single day."

Barba looked down in disappointment, "If he truly did this, then I want him in prison just as much as you do. But my hands are tied."

"How do you suppose we catch him, then?" she asked him.

"You have the security guard who was on duty," Barba said, "if his story is true, then Willis knows that he is aware of the rape. Get him to get something out of him."

"I'm not sure he's stable enough for a sting operation," Olivia said in doubt.

"If you can coach him, I'll give you a warrant," Barba told her.


End file.
